We've more in common than they ever did
by Little.Joanna.21
Summary: Remus sabía que él y Lily tenían más cosas en común de lo que la gente decía, incluso más que con James.


**We've more in common than they ever did.**

Al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería acudían todos o casi todos, ya que había la opción de estudiar en casa, los magos entre los once y los diecisiete años. Allí aprendía a controlar su magia y a utilizarla correctamente.

Los alumnos se dividían en cuatro casas (Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor), cada una con su sala común y sus dormitorios, y en aquel momento por la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor bajaba un joven de último curso, Remus Lupin.

Remus era alto, con el pelo marrón claro y unos ojos también marrones, tan claros que rozaban el color dorado. Era Gryffindor, y se sentía orgulloso de estar en la casa de los valientes, la misma casa de su novia, Lily Evans.

Lily, que ya lo estaba esperando en la sala común, era pelirroja y con unos grandes ojos verdes, que a Remus le volvían loco. Ambos eran blancos de piel y prefectos, aunque Lily también era premio anual, como el amigo de Remus, James.

- Buenos días-dijo Remus a su novia y la besó.

- Hola, Remus-contestó la chica cuando se separaron- Vamos a desayunar, porque tengo un hambre.

- Cada día te pareces más a Sirius-dijo Remus, refriéndose a un amigo suyo- No os tendría que dejar que os juntaseis.

- No me compares con Black-se quejó Lily mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo del chico.

- Es broma y lo sabes.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor hablando sobre la siguiente clase que tenían, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En el comedor se sentaron hacia la mitad de la mesa, junto a una amiga de Lily y continuaron con su conversación, aunque no podían evitar mirarse de vez en cuando o rozar sus manos.

Hacía poco, que su relación se había formalizado, pero eran amigos des de quinto curso, cuando comenzaron a entablar conversación por las reuniones de prefectos. Aunque se conocía des de primero, ya que eran del mismo curso y casa, Lily no quería relacionarse ni con Remus ni con sus amigos, porque no tenían la misma concepción por las normas que Lily. A ellos les gustaba creer que las normas estaban hechas para romperlas, mientras que ella creía todo lo contrario.

Pero en las reuniones de perfectos, se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas más cosas en común que el curso y la casa. A los dos les gustaba leer y ese fue el primer tema de conversación, los libros. Libros escolares, libros que leían por entretenimiento, incluso hablaron de libros muggles, gente no mágica.

Y así se fueron conociendo más y más hasta que un día de ese último año de colegio, Remus se armó de valor y le pidió a Lily ir con él a Hogsmeade en una cita.

- Lily-le llamó Remus después de la clase de Herbología

- ¿Si?-dijo Lily haciendo una seña a sus amigas para que fuesen tirando a la otra clase.

- Me preguntaba que, bueno, este sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade-comenzó Remus, y se pregunto dónde estaba su valentía- ¿ Si… ¿si querrías ir conmigo?

- Claro, puedes venir con las chicas y conmigo-dijo Lily sin entender lo que quería decirle su amigo.

- Gracias, pero me refería a solas, tu y yo-dijo Remus, mirando el suelo, y encontrándolo realmente fascinante.

- Oh… no te había entendido-dijo Lily riendo- Y claro que me gustaría ir contigo.

Lily le dio un beso a la mejilla y se fue corriendo detrás de sus amigas para ir a la otra clase. Lily realmente no corrió, porque tuviese miedo de llegar tarde, porque aunque no le gustaba, no le pasaría nada por una vez, si no que corría porque necesitaba sacar toda la emoción que tenia dentro. Porque hacía un año que estaba enamorada de Remus, pero no se atrevía a dar un paso, y ahora lo había echo él. Tenían una cita.

Remus se guardó las ganas de tocarse la mejilla, donde Lily le había besado, pero no pudo evitar poner cara de tontaina y una sonrisa tonta. Lily le había dicho que si.

Aquella semana se les hizo a los dos larga y aburrida, como si nunca llegase el esperado fin de semana.

-¿Entonces nos vas a venir a ver los entrenamientos?-le dijo James cuando se enteró de la cita- Me prometiste que vendrías.

- Iré al siguiente-dijo Remus quitándole importancia.

- Pero dijiste que vendrías a este-dijo James como un niño pequeño.

Lo que no sabía Remus, es que a James, realmente no le importaba que no fuese a ver el entrenamiento por ir a una cita, lo que le molestaba era que fuese con Lily. Porque él también estaba enamorado de ella, pero Lily le aborrecía. Y aunque intentaba pensar en que si Remus era feliz él lo seria, le costaba.

- Bueno, pásatelo bien-dijo finalmente James, intentando sonreír.

Y después de tres días llegó el sábado, donde Remus y Lily tuvieron una cita, marcada por la nieve y la cancelación de la excursión, por la dificultad de poder salir fuera.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Lily

- La verdad, no lo había previsto-dijo Remus riéndose- la próxima vez lo pensaré.

- ¿La próxima?-preguntó Lily sonriendo- Aun no ha terminado esta y estas pensando en otra.

- Era una forma de hablar-dijo Remus quitándole importancia al tema.

- En la próxima excursión tendremos una cita en Hogsmeade.

- Claro que sí y podremos tomarnos chocolate caliente en Las Tres Escobas.

- Calla-dijo Lily- No hables de eso, que ahora quiero.

- Podemos ir a las cocinas-propuso Remus- No creo que sea un gran lugar para una cita, pero tendremos chocolate.

- Cualquier lugar será un gran lugar para una cita si estas tu-dijo Lily poniéndose colorada- Y si hay chocolate aun mejor.

Y riendo, se encaminaron a las cocinas donde con tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos y bajo la mirada de los elfos, comenzaron su relación. De eso hacía seis meses, ni un día más ni unos menos, y como prometieron fueron a Hogsmeade en la siguiente excursión.

Lily continuaba hablando con Mary, su amiga, sobre la clase de Defensa y los deberes que les habían puesto. Y Remus solo la miraba, como hablaba, se reía o encogía la nariz cuando algo no le gustaba. Le gustaba intentar contar las pequeñas pecas que surcaban su cara, quizás fuese imposible, pero él no dejaba de intentarlo.

- Tendríamos que ir ya a clase-dijo Remus

- Tienes razón-dijo Mary

Los tres se levantaron y se encaminaron a su primera clase del día, y de la semana. Lily y Remus se sentaron en primera fila en el lado izquierdo de clase, y detrás suyo Mary. La clase se le pasó realmente lenta para Remus ya que creía que el profesor era un incompetente, que solo sabía leer un libro.

- Tu serías un gran profesor de Defensa-le dijo Lily por la tarde levantando la cabeza de sus deberes.

- ¿Si?-preguntó Remus levantando las cejas

- No pongas esa cara, lo creo de verdad-dijo Lily dejando a un lado los deberes, ya acabados.

- No quiero ser profesor-dijo Remus, también recogiendo.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Lily extrañada

- Porque los profesores viven en el colegio, nunca te vería-le explicó.

- Compraremos una casa en Hogsmeade, y vendrás después de las clases-contestó Lily y le dio un beso a su novio.

- ¿Eso es posible?-preguntó Remus- Siempre he visto a los profesores en el colegio.

- Pues serás el primero. Porque no voy a permitir que no estés a mi lado.

Ambos sonrieron, no les hacía falta nada más, sabían que se querían y todo lo demás parecía estar fuera de lugar.

- Podríamos hacerlo-dijo Lily después de un silencio donde terminaron de recoger la mesa que ocupaban.

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

- Comprar una casa en Hogsmeade, o en cualquier otro sitio-explicó Lily- No voy a volver con mis padres después de Hogwarts. Podríamos irnos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Sabes que no tenemos nada de dinero?, por lo menos yo-dijo Remus- No me parece correcto que mis padres me paguen una casa.

- Buscaremos trabajo-dijo Lily aun más emocionada- Di que si, o que te lo pensarás.

- Me lo pensaré-dijo Remus sonriendo ante la idea de irse a vivir con Lily.

- Así me gusta-dijo Lily colgándose del cuello de su novio- ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

- Si-dijo Remus dándole un beso- ¿Y sabes que yo también te amo?-Lily sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Lunático, despierta-dijo Lily, aunque no con la voz de Lily- Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Remus abrió los ojos a poco a poco, le costaba mucho porque los parados le pesaban, pero cuando consiguió abrirlos vio a Sirius con una almohada en la mano, a punto de pegarle con ella.

- Ya estoy despierto, para-dijo Remus con una voz ronca.

Había sido todo un sueño. Otra vez. Parecía que el único lugar donde podía ser suya, era en aquel mundo onírico.

Cuando estuvo aseado y vestido bajo las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos detrás de Sirius.

- No, otra vez-se quejó Sirius- Pelirroja, deja a James.

Lily, que estaba entre los brazos de James, le sacó la lengua y besó a su novio.

- Cornamenta, se nos ha perdido-suspiró Sirius y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, seguido de un hambriento Peter.

Remus sabía que _él y Lily tenían más cosas en común de lo que la gente decía,_ incluso más que con James, pero James era su amigo, el que le había aceptado aun siendo hombre lobo, y no podía robarle la novia.

Aunque su mente le decía que era absurdo que Lily o cualquier otra mujer se enamorase de él, ¿Quién iba a amar a un hombre lobo? Nadie. No podía condenar a ninguna mujer a esa vida. Suspiro y siguió a Sirius y a Peter a través del cuadro. Él no estaba hecho para el amor. O eso creía, porque en los años futuros, se olvidaría de la Lily, siendo solo un bonito recuerdo de un amor que pudo ser, para enamorarse de una chica completamente diferente a él, porque quizás los polos opuestos se atraen.


End file.
